My True Friendship
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Kae And her three friends were just some youtuber girls that played but they didnt know they would meet each other in real life none the less their youtuber crushes. I am SUPER sucky at summaries so please read and see if you like it XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i started this story for my three friends and I because i am writing one for me so i decided to write one for the four of us so anyways this poem at the beginning is something that i made and i own it completely so no using it in your stories unless i say you can.**

"Why do i feel so alone

like a little garden gnome

When i am no longer noticed

The ones that were closest

Feel further away

But my heart will stay

With them as friends

Until the world ends

We will stay along the line

Of friendships time

Until until

Oh what a thrill

It takes a toll

As a heart of gold

The heart of friendship is forever

Will it end, no not ever" yeah thats what i thought until i figured out my best friend stole my boyfriend ha i thought he was loyal to me i guess not...

I sighed walking around the small city i moved to listening to my favorite youtubers play hide and seek i laughed a bit when sky said something this is basically how it went:

"NO NO NO! JASON IM STARTLED! IM SO STARTLED!" Sky said.

"This reminds me when i was asking for help in Vegas" Munching brotato said making everyone laugh.

"Im coming!" Minecraftuniverse exclaimed.

I laughed going into my new apartment logging onto minecraft and turning youtube off on my phone i logged onto Skype and saw my online friends that i play with. Basically this was my only escape of remembering what happened... Oh no! Im not getting it again!

*memory*

I was walking to my boyfriends apartment i grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door i wish i didnt i saw my best friend laying on the couch making out with my boyfriend.

"Duncan what are you doing?!" I squeaked.

He looked up and his eyes widened "um uh yeah... Kae we are through"

"Oh yeah i added you to my list of pathetic losers i backstabbed" Ashley smirked.

I ran out of the apartment crying like crazy.

*end of it*

I started to feel tears come in my eyes i shook them away calling one of my online friends.

"Hey Cliff wassup?" She said.

"Nothing really how bout you eagle?" I replied.

"Well... I am moving to Texas in a few days for my eighteenth birthday!" She squealed i just stared at her.

"I just moved to texas" i stated.

"OMG maybe i we live close to each other we can meet Wolf and Mandy too!" She replied happily.

"Wait theyre moving here too?" I asked.

"Yep and we are all moving to Texas i hope we can meet each other"

"Maybe but Texas is a big state it isnt a hard chance that we wont be able to meet each other..."

"Yeah i guess so..."

I heard someone call out something in the background and eagle turn around "oh! I have to go choose my apartment complex cya!" She said waving bye as the chat closed.

I sighed and got the minecraft window up and called Wolf and Mandy.

"Hey Cliff!" They squealed.

"Hey Wolf hey Mandy do you wanna play some hunger games or something?" I asked and they nodded logging into minecraft.

"Hey guys wanna record this?" I asked and they nodded happily.

"Ok what server?" I asked.

"Hmmm oh yeah! I know!" Wolf replied.

"Ok which one?" I asked.

"The Hive" she replied.

"Oh yeah i love that server!" I squealed.

"Ok starting in five four three two one!" I started.

"Hello meh wonderful dardevils it's Cliffdiver and i am here with Mandy and Wolfstar and we are playing hunger games!" I shouted slightly as some people crowded around us saying things in the chat like 'omg i am your biggest fan' or something like that.

"Um Wolf, Cliff?" Mandy squeaked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sky Deadlox Minecraftuniverse Noahcraft and Huskymudkipper just joined the server that we are on..." She replied slowly.

"Really?!" Wolf squeaked as i remembered she fell in love with Noahcraft a while back.

"Yeah... I just wish i could get trolled by Zexyzek..." Mandy dreamed.

"Yeah or just randomly..." I trailed off as I saw in the chat that Zexyzek joined the game.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Mandy fangirled.

"Um Mandy remember the recording" i stated laughing like crazy.

"Oh yeah sorry about that guys we are just huge fans of these youtubers" Mandy said in a slightly hushed voice.

~time skip~

"Oh crap im gonna die!" I said running from a person.

"Ha! Lol in just staying near the spawn for when the chests refill" Mandy laughed.

"Um guys..." Wolf said.

"Yes?" Mandy and i replied in unison.

"The youtubers are asking if we want to join in on their recording in the death match that is starting soon..." Wolf said.

"Even Zexyzek?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah i even think hes in their chat" Wolf said making Mandy fangirl.

I rolled my eyes and told Wolf to tell them our skypes.

"They got it Sky is calling us" wolf said right when we all got the invite to join the call.

"Hey guys wassup" Deadlox said when we joined.

"Nothing really" Mandy said shyly.

"Why did you invite us?" Wolf asked.

"It was Noahs idea he just thought that it would be cool to have all of us youtubers talking during the deathmatch" Sky replied.

"Yeah i was just starting a new series for my viewers called random mini games and i decided to go on hunger games" Zek said.

"DANG IT I JUST DIED!" Husky raged.

We all burst out laughing "hey in speaking of you girls where is Eagle I thought she always played with you guys" Husky said calming down from his rage.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say that she is busy right now" i replied finally.

"Wait guys is Cliff in here?" Minecraftuniverse asked.

"Yeah dude why wouldnt she be?" Sky said chuckling like he knew something.

"Oh crap Death Match is starting" i said looking at the chat.

"Well Cliff i guess its just you and me" Deadlox said.

I grinned changing my weapon to a feather hiding my sword and charging changing my weapon and killing him in one slash.

"DANG IT!" Deadlox yelled making us all laugh.

"Well anyways guys that was hunger games and i will see you Daredevils later!" I said ending my video as well as the other youtubers.

"Wow i thought i would never be able to talk to you guys through this" Mandy said fangirling a little bit.

"Yeah um guys are we still in for that movie in a couple weeks?" Universe asked.

"Of course dude, hey what state do you girls live in?" Sky asked.

"We all are moving to Texas in a week but Cliff already is in Texas" Wolf replied.

"Including eagle?" Husky asked eagerly while i facepalmed.

"Yes including eagle" i replied.

"Ok well i gotta go now so BAI!" Mandy said logging off the chat.

"Yeah i gotta go too" Zek said logging out.

"Ok well maybe you all can come see the movie with us?" Deadlox invited.

"I dont know..." I replied.

"Come on!" Sky pleaded.

"Ok but you better not get startled what movie is it?" I asked making us all laugh slightly.

"Its at my house in two weeks and the movie is Epic" Universe replied shyly.

"Ok well cya guys there!" I said happily logging out of the chat as well as Wolf.

I sighed sitting back in my chair, today was the best day ever.

**Yeah I added Zek in for Mandy I asked her which youtuber she liked and she said Zek so anyways I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i am back and IM TURNING EVERYONE INTO A CAT!**

***turns everyone into a car***

**oops wrong spell**

***turns everyone into a cat***

I woke up to a knock on my door and sighed getting up. I opened the door to a boy with ruffled brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Um... Hi sorry if i woke you youre my new neighbor right?" He asked shyly

and I nodded giggling slightly.

"Yes I am you can call me Kae" i replied.

"Thanks, im Jason by the way" he said walking in after i welcomed him.

"Cool so what do you like to do?" I asked.

He hesitated a little "I um... Er play some sports" i giggled a little.

"What?"

"I know your lying" i replied still giggling.

He laughed nervously "heh... Sorry i thought you were one of those girls that would slap me or order their brothers to beat me up or something"

"I would never do that" i said.

"Thanks i guess i should tell you that i play video games a lot" He said relaxing himself.

"Really? I do too!" I said jumping up from my couch.

"Really?" He asked looking like he didnt believe me.

"Yep i play minecraft the most"

"Sweet maybe we can play together sometime" he said.

I heard a vibration and saw him check his phone "oh i gotta go now see you later?" He asked and i nodded.

Once he left i sighed logging onto minecraft and calling Eagle.

"Hey eagle!" I squealed.

"Sup Cliff?" She said.

"Nothing really wanna record?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Wanna do our usual?" I asked remembering we were doing a special series together for mini games.

"Yep! Whats the vote?" She asked.

I looked at the comments "um lets see up next will be... Cops and robbers!"

"Yes! I have been wanting to do that for a while now! Should i call Wolf and Mandy?" She asked.

"Sure but we need more people..." I said.

"Ok but who else is there?" She asked.

"Team crafted..." I muttered.

"What?"

"Team crafted" i said louder.

"OMGYOUHAVETHEIRSKYPES! Why didnt you tell me?!" Eagle squeaked.

"Check my latest video" i said while she pulled out her ipod watching it.

"Omg! That is so awesome!" She squealed.

I nodded seeing my skype call beep showing that someone was calling me.

"One sec be right back i will invite you to the chat kay?" I asked.

"Kay"

I went into the call hearing team crafted and invited eagle.

"Hey guys" i said.

"Oh hey Cliff" I heard Sky say.

"Eagle is joining the call by the way" i said hearing a gasp.

"Shes joining?!" Husky squeaked.

"Yep in three two one" i said when her voice popped up.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hi eagle" all of the boys said.

"So were you guys planning on playing anything?" I asked.

"Actually we were thinking you could play cops and robbers with us" sky said.

"Cool we were actually gonna ask you if you wanted to play that so it works out easily" i replied.

"Sweet lets get going" Universe said.

We all joined the game and started the recording.

"Hello my wonderful daredevils! And welcome to eagles and cliffs mini game special! We have three visitors with us to play this mini game so welcome: SKYDOESMINECRAFT HUSKYMUDKIPZ AND MINECRAFTUNIVERSE!" I started.

"Todays mini game is cops and robbers so make sure to download this EPIC map to play it" eagle continued.

"Yeah! Lets do dis!" I said pushing sky on the pressure plate.

"What the heck?" He said remembering that me and eagle dont like cussing in our videos.

"Couldnt help it" i said.

Everyone laughed as we were teleported to the cells i was in my own cell but the other three were together.

"YEAH CLIFFDIVER TURNED INTO THE LONER!" I yelled (warriors reference)

"Oh my gosh Cliff what the heck i thought you were loyal!" Eagle argued jokingly.

"I am im just in a cell by myself" i replied as sky hit he with his baton making me lag a little bit out of the bars luckily he turned so i could run to the cafeteria.

"What?! Where did you- how did you- huh?" Sky said while we all laughed our heads off.

"Its called lag Sky" i replied in between laughs.

"Oh..."

Suddenly there was a notice on the game that someone died.

"Awwww the fish died" I said jokingly.

"Maybe i should get the sushi chef!" I joked again.

"SUSHI!" Sky said running up the stairs hitting husky like crazy "GIMME DA SUSHI!"

"I dont have your sushi!" Husky yelped while we laughed and I let Eagle and Universe out.

I jumped outside finally and had half a heart left "oh crap!" I said.

"What?" Eagle asked.

"I have half a heart left" i said again.

"Oh lawl!" She said.

I had an awesome idea so I mined the ladders from the cops and robbers arena and jumped into the water in front of the ship placing them on the side to get up.

The chat read A PRISONER HAS REACHED THE BOAT!

"Wait what?!" Sky screeched while we all burst out laughing.

"I guess you cant be the almighty budder king anymore EAGLE YOUR THE BUDDER QUEEN!" I yelled into the mic.

"YAYZ" she squealed.

"Nuuuuu not meh buddeh!" Sky screamed.

"Im sorry but your working for the squids TRAITOR!" I joked.

"NO I WOULD NEVER WORK FOR THE SQUIDS" sky said while we all had a fit of laughter.

"Sky heres your budder crown" Eagle said punching him after she reached the boat.

The round ended after Husky reached the boat and I was the cop because I reached the boat first the last round.

"Ok you purdy princesses lets go shower to make sure you fit into the dresses" I said leading them to the showers.

"Ahhhh warden! Quentin hit me!" Sky joked.

"You were hogging the conditioner!" Husky joked back.

~time skip~

"Ok well I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of cops and robbers and I will see you guys later!" I said finishing the recording.

"Sweet that was epic!" Eagle exclaimed.

"Y-yeah i-it w-was" Husky stuttered.

"Ok well see ya guys!" I said logging off of skype and sat on my couch.

I heard another knock on my door and stared at the two girls that were there.

"OMG OMG CLIFF I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE IN THIS BUILDING!" The one with brow hair exclaimed.

"Wow... Just Oh my gosh now only unti-"

"What?! Oh my gosh!" Someone inturupted.

"Come on in my DAREDEVILS" i joked to them.

"I cannot believe this! We all moved to this place!" Eagle cried out.

"Me either Eagle" i replied.

"Now we can communicate irl now!" Mandy squealed.

"Yeah!" Wolf said.

"Wanna do a vlog or something? I have a camera" i asked and they nodded vigorously.

I squealed and got my camera turning it on.

"Helloooooo my wonderful daredevils! And welcome to a celebration of a reunion!" I started.

"So say hello to... Drum roll please!" The three drum rolled on the coffee table as I pointing my camera to them.

"EAGLE WOLF AND MANDY!" I squealed.

"Yep! We just met and decided to show our faces to you guys because, well we all reached our goal of 750,000 subs AND meeting each other irl so heres the promise! Fulfilled!" I squealed again.

"Yeah and we just moved here together and we had no idea about eagle though!" Mandy said.

"Also I was thinking if starting a warrior cats animation for you warrior cat lover subbies that we have so if we get...hmmm 100 comments asking for us to do it then we will!" I said.

"Also begging counts as two!" Eagle half joked while we laughed slightly.

"So cya wonderful DAREDEVILS later!" I said ending the video.

"Well that was short" Mandy said.

"Yeah also I almost forgot to say, my name is Kae by the way" i said.

"Ha that rhymed I'm Amethyst" Eagle said.

"But call me Eagle" she whispered.

"My irl name is Lacie" Wolf said.

"But still call me Wolf" she whispered.

"Call me Cliffeh tehn!" I joked.

"Ok CLIFFEH!" They joked back.

I heard ANOTHER knock on my door and opened it as we all stared at each other in surprise.

**so well there it is AND DERPPPPPPAHHHH**

**ENJOY BEING A CAT!**


End file.
